


I Like You a Latte

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “He already asked you on a date,” Suga chuckles. “He’s very forward.”“That’s not a date!” Ennoshita insists. “We just met.”“I’m teasing,” Suga replies. “Although tell that to your blushing face.”





	I Like You a Latte

A college student wanting coffee how rare is that?

Ennoshita blearily enters the café, mentally planning his day out. He has a test at the end of this week, right after his group presentation for literature, should do some editing for his latest film so he can submit it to the university festival in time…

“Would you like to order, sir?” Ennoshita blinks, realizing he’s arrived at the cashier.

“You’re really out of it today,” Suga laughs. “Stay up late again?”

Ennoshita nods. “Finished some homework at 3 am and really need some coffee to make it through my next class.”

Suga clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Even in college he’s still the caring senpai. “You also need a better sleeping schedule.”

“I know, I know.” Ennoshita rubs his eyes.

“In the meantime, I’ll get our newest barista to make you-” Suga pauses, examining Ennoshita’s face. “A caramel latte?”

“Right again,” Ennoshita smiles. Suga has a knack for guessing people’s orders, at least when they’re close.

Suga hums. “I expected nothing less.” He rings up Enno’s order. “Konoha, one caramel latte. Put some pretty art on the top too!” Whispering, Suga tells him, “He’s great at latte art. Just watch.”

A dirty blond puts a lid on one drink and hands it off to another barista- Nekoma’s former setter Kenma, interesting to see him here- and turns to Suga. “Is this your friend from school?”

Suga smiles. “My adorable kouhai Ennoshita Chikara.”

“I’m not adorable,” Ennoshita mutters under his breath. Suga pays him no heed. “This is Konoha Akinori.”

Konoha grins as he picks up a cup and writes Ennoshita’s name on it. “It’s nice to meet you. Maybe we can talk after work sometime?”

Kenma calls over Konoha and he leaves (far too soon in Enno’s opinion).

“He already asked you on a date,” Suga chuckles. “He’s very forward.”

“That’s not a date!” Ennoshita insists. “We just met.”

“I’m teasing,” Suga replies. “Although tell that to your blushing face.”

Enno grumbles as he hands over the money.

“Ennoshita-kun,” Konoha calls. “Your order is ready!”

Suga winks at Ennoshita. “Kun,” he whispers.

Ennoshita opens his mouth to respond when Konoha hops over the counter. “Here you go.” Konoha slides him the cup, no lid on to reveal the latte art: a bunny with long ears.

Ennoshita examines the cream. “Why a rabbit?”

Konoha shrugs, leaning against the counter. “You look like a cute little rabbit.”

“I’m not cute!”

Konoha smirks. “Keep telling yourself that.” He pushes a lid on top of the drink. “Enjoy, your day.”

Ennoshita grabs the beverage with a shake of his head. As he exits, the only sounds are machines whirling and Konoha and Suga’s laughter. Muttering under his breath, he pops off the lid and stares at the bunny. He slowly smiles.

~~

He continues his daily routine of visiting the café sometime during the day. Usually Konoha serves his drinks with art and pickup lines. One of his favorites is “I lost my number, can I have yours?” Enno simply grabbed his drink and quickly leaves, trying not to laugh at the cheesiness.

A test completed and group presentation finally over with, he decides to treat himself to the amazing cake pops at the café (Aone is a great baker).

Futakuchi is behind the counter with Kenma wiping tables. Ennoshita tries to hide is disappointment.

“Hey bunny, miss me?” Konoha walks up to him, unwrapping his scarf.

Ennoshita replies without skipping a beat. “What would ever give you that idea?”

Konoha chuckles and removes his jacket, quickly heading behind the counter and into the break room. A moment later he returns donning his apron and nametag. “Ready to order?”

Ennoshita orders his much-wanted cake pops and another caramel latte. He never used to be such a latte fan but ever since Konoha started working, he’s warmed up to them. Plus, his cute latte art always puts a smile on his face.

“Do you like pick-up lines?” Konoha says as he places brightly decorated cake pops into a paper bags.

“I haven’t thought about it, why?”

“You never answer mine,” Konoha replies, handing him the bag.

Ennoshita blinks. “You’re admitting they’re pick-up lines?”

“Yep~” Konoha smiles and places the warm cup in Ennoshita’s hand. With the cap off, a beautiful heart floats on the beverage’s surface.

“Guess I’ll have to find my own pick-up line to one-up yours, huh?” Ennoshita leaves the café with a bright grin lighting up his face.

After he gives Konoha his phone number, of course.


End file.
